Nobody Gets In My Way
by IErikaFurudoHaveDuctTape
Summary: Due to some moron who wants to be a hater, I decided to delete that little story I made.I changed it up and made Piers little more into character also Aries is in there too.So Guest or little hater,I hope this is to your liking.If you don't like it, go read something else. Basically,there's a traitor and stuff.I would probably say around rated T. Not much Romance.
1. Chapter 1

IErikaFurudoHaveDuctTape: Due to some moron who wants to be a hater, I decided to delete that little story I made. I changed it up and made Piers little more into character also Aries is in there too. So Guest or little hater, I hope this is to your liking. If you don't like it, go read something else.

Chris Redfield wasn't your typical captain. He treated his team like his own family, and would do anything for them. The ones he cared for the most was Piers Nivans, ace sniper. He used to be in Special Forces, until Chris got him to join the BSAA. There was also a rookie, Aries Vitanni, who was very orderly and always stayed on task. Chris thought of them as his little sister and little brother, of course they never replaced Claire. Chris had a special bond with his team, and would do anything for them. Right now, Alpha Team was training for their next mission set in Tokyo, Japan.

Aries was busy listening to her IPod while shooting targets, so she wasn't paying attention to anybody but her music and her targets. Piers couldn't concentrate so he decided to ask Aries politely to turn her music down.

"No. I'm in my zone right now, so do you think you can leave me alone and let me work? You're the man who never misses his target. _Baka."_ Aries growled. Piers already wasn't fond of this rookie, and he never thought of being disrespectful to a woman. He was very close to cursing Aries out, but refrained.

Chris shook his head, thinking about how stubborn the two can be when they are near each other. He started to chuckle a bit, because he was the same way toward Claire. Chris stopped thinking about his memories, because they were interrupted by Aries and Piers' bickering.

"How did you even get in the BSAA!?" Piers yelled.

"For being excelled in military actions. What about you!? Kissing the Captain's ass?" Aries shot back. Piers had a look of shock on his face, and his face became red with anger. Chris came between them, and told Aries to go somewhere else to train. Piers felt so childish, arguing with someone he didn't like. It wasn't like him, so he turned away and focused on his target.

"B-but sir! I-I didn't do anything!" Aries had tears in her eyes, and ran away. Chris felt bad, only a little bit. Aries was still young, and he knew about her history.

"Captain, I take full responsibility. It wasn't her fault, I shouldn't have got her off focus. I apologize, and accept any punishment you give me." Piers said with a hint of hurt but still had the strong tone in his voice.

"Piers, don't think I'm letting you off easy. I want you to go somewhere else to train too." Chris replied softly but still had his proud voice. He put his hand on Piers' shoulder, and walked away. Piers saluted him, and went somewhere else.

_Resurrected Replayer_

"Nah."

_Far_

"Nope."

_Revive_

_Rokkenjima in Love_

_Chain_

_Happy Maria_

_Worldend Dominator_

_Worldend Solo_

Aries was scrolling through her IPod music. "What in the world did she put on my IPod? My sister, always listening to strange music."

_Soldier's Orders_

"Ah, here's a good one."

Aries pressed play, was punching the punching bag, and listening to music. She was tuckered out, and went to her cot. She laid there, looking at the ceiling. She was still listening to her music, and then a part came up that Aries couldn't stop thinking about.

_My father..._

_His duty..._

_His orders..._

_My brother..._

_The promise..._

_The breaking..._

_Rejection..._

_Deception..._

_Reflection..._

_Conception..._

_The missing..._

_The torture..._

_The madness..._

_The sadness..._

_Can this be?_

_Or is it?_

Aries thought about it. Torture. Madness. Flashbacks were going through her mind.

"_Mommy what are those things?" Is Mommy going to be okay? Is Daddy going to come back from work? What are those monsters out there?_

"_Aries, I want you to run as fast as you can! If Mommy falls, run as fast as you can! Don't look back okay? Do you understand?"_

_I nodded my head, and Mommy grabbed my hand and we ran through the monsters. I stepped on glass and I fell. Mommy came back for me, and then we were surrounded. They bit Mommy, and she told me something that made me hurt._

"_I love you Aries. Go, please. Run. Run as fast as you can okay…." She gave me her necklace, and she told me to run. I did, and I ran as fast as I could go. My foot hurt, but I didn't care. I looked back, and Mommy turned into one of the monsters. I was running, and I was crying. I don't know what happened, and I just want Mommy back. I know Vanessa and the rest of my sisters were in our homeland, Italy. They should be okay. But what can I do? I want Mommy back. Please help me. Please…_

Aries had tears in her eyes. Now that she knows Umbrella is the cause of this, she did everything she could to take down terrorists, to honor her parents who had died and left her. She wasn't going to let anybody take her down, never. More flashbacks came, and it made Aries cry even more.

"_Mr. Wesker, we have a survivor from the outbreak. What should we do?" Who are these people!? Why are they wearing lab coats? Are they scientists? Wait a minute. Wesker? He was in the mansion incident. The S.T.A.R.S team said he was the reason why those monsters were at the mansion. They were coming to Raccoon City. Umbrella was the cause of this…._

"_Let's keep her alive. She's from the Vitanni family, based from her blood sample. A very rare blood type, possibly it could be used to make another virus." Wesker. _

"_You! I won't let you have my blood! You sick man! The S.T.A.R.S team was right! You are a monster, you made these things kill my Mommy! I will murder you! I promise you, I will. I wonder how yummy your organs must taste." I covered my mouth. I would never say anything like that! When Mommy was in the asylum, they tested her on her powers. I have the same thing as her, that's why they want me! Wesker chuckled._

"_My, my. You are just like your Mother. Adelaina was always refusing my offers, but you are just a child. I know you dream of having a world where everybody will obey you. I can make that happen, and you can crush all the people who teased you. What do you think?" Wesker thought I was stupid, so I should play his game._

"_How about this: You make this happen then I will give you my blood. You can do whatever you want. I want to crush everybody who gets in my way." Wesker smiled at me._

"_I think I like you little girl. You should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."_

Aries sat up, and remembered that deal. He kept his promise. He gave her a letter one day, saying to find something. And she searched for the letter, and found it. She had a plan, and the BSAA will get tricked into making her dream happen. Aries smiled.

"Nobody will get in my way." She walked away, and decided to hack into the BSAA files, changing their route to Bologna, Italy.

And you know what? Everybody fell for it, everybody except Chris and Piers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain, do you find this strange? We were supposed to go to Tokyo tomorrow, not Bologna." Piers said with suspicion. Chris nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, strange. HQ wouldn't just change routes like that. When I asked them, Aries interrupted and said it was a mistake. Something isn't right." Chris replied with the same amount of suspicion. He took a look at Aries, who was staring at a piece of paper, smiling. When Piers and Chris went over to her to see what the paper was, she quickly put the paper to her chest and scowled at them.

Chris was suspicious about Aries' behavior. "Aries, you were born in Italy right? In Bologna?"

Aries shook her head. "Yes, I was born in Italy, but I was born in Rome. You should do more research, Chris. You need it, badly." Aries hissed. Piers was shocked at how she treated Chris, and he decided to speak up about it.

"You shouldn't talk to the Captain that way, Aries. A good soldier always respects their Captain, and you should do the same." Piers patronized. Aries rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, so you're my father now? You aren't the boss of me, neither are you _Christopher._" The way Aries said "Christopher" was a seductive way, while the rest was a hiss. She rubbed Chris' chest and purred. "Unless, you want to be Chris. I would be fine with that, maybe you can teach me a lesson." Chris violently pulled Aries' hand away from him, leaving her shocked, but amused.

"I can take you out of the BSAA, Aries. Keep acting this way, and you'll be out of here in a second." Chris growled. Aries cackled.

"You boys should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and I don't want you sleeping on the job." Aries winked and walked away seductively. She looked back and licked her lips, continuing to walk towards the showers.

"Something isn't right, Piers, and we're gonna figure out what it is." Chris and Piers were certain to find out what was going on and why Aries was acting so strange.

A few hours later, Piers walked in the shower room. He liked it when nobody else was there because it was less awkward. Aries happened to be in the shower room, looking over the letter Wesker had sent her.

_My little tarantula, when you are ready to rule this world, you are to go to Bologna, Italy. You will meet a woman named Carla Radames. She will help you become the queen of this world. Make me proud, do not fail me. It is inevitable to fail. I expect you to make this world we dreamed of, crush all the enemies who envied you. So, my dear, cleanse this world of the filth that consumes it._

_Make your Uncle Wesker proud._

Aries hugged the letter. She had flashbacks of the dreams she made with Wesker, making the world bow down to her, becoming a goddess. She needed to make this work. She needed to trick someone into making her plan come to work. She needed Piers. He saw Aries holding the letter, and grabbed her arm.

"What did you do?! I know you did something, I'm not an idiot." he scolded. Aries laughed softly and pulled Piers closer to her.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. A good detective needs evidence. I haven't took a shower yet, so let's take one together." Aries smiled as Piers pulled from her grip. "What's wrong, are you too shy to admit your feelings for me?"

Piers scoffed. "As if I would fall for you. I know something is wrong and you have something to do with it. I've got my eyes on you Aries."

"Oh, I'm flattered Piers. I knew you liked me, you were just too shy to say you did." Aries forced her lips onto Piers'. Piers was shocked and tried to pull away, but with a grip like Aries', it was hard to do. Aries slowly pulled away, with her saliva connecting to Piers' lips. It then disappeared, and Piers wiped his mouth. "Come on. I know you liked it. No wait, you _loved _it." Aries licked her lips and Piers pushed her away.

"Look, I don't trust you and I don't like you. Again, I've got my eyes on you." Piers scolded. He walked away, and went to his cot. He started to think of the ways Aries would have to do with this, but he was so tired he fell asleep. Piers wasn't going to fall under Aries' seductive spell, neither was Chris. Aries knew well and she knew using her telekinesis wasn't going to do her any good.

Chris was in his office, looking at the files about their new mission. Piers happened to walk in, with a yellow envelope in his hand.

"Sir, I hope I didn't interrupt you. I forgot to knock." Piers said lowly. He set the yellow envelope on Chris' desk, earning a grunt from the stone-like captain. Chris picked up the envelope and opened it, only to find a new file. Great. More reading. Piers stood behind Chris' desk, hoping to take a look at the file also. It had the name Albert Wesker printed in bold next to a picture of him in an Umbrella lab coat. In the picture, Wesker was holding a little girl. She was wearing a necklace and her smile could brighten anyone's day. Wesker seemed to be smiling too, but a little warmer than you would expect. Chris and Piers looked at the picture in suspicion.

"That girl…She looks so…Familiar. Could that be…?!" Chris' words seemed to trail off in shock. The girl seemed to have heterochromia, meaning her eyes were two different colors. Her left eye was a beautiful brown, while her right was a green/hazel. Aries had the same thing and she had a strong self-hatred about her eyes.

There was another name under Wesker's.

_Ariesiana Adelaina Beatorīche Vitanni._

Piers knew Aries' real name was Ariesiana, for that was another thing she hated about herself. Piers smiled, thinking about teasing her about her full name, just to make her mad. Chris stood up and was about to head out the door until Piers stopped him.

"Captain, we should find more things about Aries, proving she might be supporting a terrorist attack supposedly. She could even be related to Albert Wesker, considering that picture."

"You're right Piers. But we should keep it in a safe place. Maybe Jill can take care of the envelope." said Chris. Piers nodded in agreement and went to get his gear ready. Chris went to Jill's office, telling her about Aries and the envelope.

"I promise. Aries will never be able to find it. You can trust me, Chris." Jill nudged her long-time partner and went to put the envelope in a secret compartment in her desk. "There. No one will ever know except us."

Aries wasn't stupid. She was a very intelligent woman and could hack into systems. She could even put secret cameras which are so small the human eye cannot detect it. Aries had one in Jill's office and immediately decided to get it back. If someone caught her, she kill them quickly and head out, leaving no evidence. Jill had the key in her brown jacket in a closet. Aries silently but swiftly found her way to Jill's office. She picked the lock and ducked inside.

"Looks like you're not the Master of Unlocking now, huh Valentine?" Aries scoffed. She looked in the closet and found the key, and was just about to unlock the compartment until the door open. Jill was there and grabbed her gun, but Aries had bent the gun with her mind, making it useless. Jill tried hand-to-hand combat, but that didn't work either. "Let's stop playing this game, Valentine. Let's finish this. Let's finish what Wesker could not." In an instant, Jill's arms began to twist and stretch, slowly ripping apart. Nobody could hear her, because everybody was outside to practice for their mission. Blood was splattering all over the room, like paint. Jill's legs began to rip off from her body, and Jill screamed in pain. Aries enjoyed watching her squirm and scream.

"P-please… s-stop… I-it h-hurts…" Jill stammered. When Jill said those words, her intestines began to rip out of her as she cried and screamed. Blood was covering Aries and she loved the taste of it. Jill Valentine was dead. Aries got the compartment open and took the envelope. Luckily, Aries had put stencils under her combat boots and her footprints in the blood look liked a B.O.W's. She walked away like nothing happened, washed her clothes, burned the envelope, and laid on her cot. She sighed happily when she heard a scream down the hall.

"JILL!"

Aries hummed "_Witch in Gold Cenba" _to herself and smiled. Things were falling into place.


End file.
